Seven Pieces of Puzzle(shipping)
by Rei.Avi
Summary: 7 kepingan puzzle awal dari sebuah ikatan. Yami dan Yugi. Cahaya dan bayangannya.


**S** **even** **Pieces** **of Puzzle(shipping)**

a/n: Fanfic pertama saya di fandom Yu-Gi-Oh! Yang terinspirasi (sebagian) dari catatan random saya di note facebook. Baru bisa masuk ke fandom ini, yang sebenarnya adalah fandom tertua saya yang telah mengenalkan dunia perfanfiksian kepada saya yang saat itu masih polos-polosnya... wkwkwkkw ah, abaikan randoman aneh ini.

Warning: OOC, typo dan misstypo yang tidak terhindarkan. AlternativeModernUniverse, no-monster, no-magic, no-pharaoh, no-duelist etc. Slight BL alias Boys Love alias shonen-ai. Slight Puzzleshipping (Blindshipping) and Puppyshipping :p Atemu dan Yami adalah orang yang sama. Atemu bagian keluarga Ishtar.

Disclaimer : Yu-gi-Oh! Milik Kazuki Takahashi seorang

Don't like? Don't read ;)

-OoO-

 **Seven** **Pieces** **of Puzzle(shipping** )

.

.

.

 **#1.** **Kembar**?

Tidak hanya satu atau dua orang yang mengatakan Atemu Ishtar memiliki sedikit (atau banyak) kemiripan dengan cucu tunggal Sugoroku Mutou, Yugi. Bahkan kelas 2-D sampai heboh dibuatnya saat pemuda bermata krimson itu mengenalkan dirinya pada hari pertama kepindahannya.

"Namae wa Atemu Ishtar desu , pindahan dari Mesir, yoroshiku ..." Atemu tersenyum sopan dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba..."Yugi punya doppelganger ! Dunia akan kiamaat!" Teriak Jounouchi, salah satu teman Yugi dengan kerasnya. Beberapa murid ikut menganggukkan kepala setuju dan ikut panik. Seto Kaiba menutup wajahnya frustasi ketika kelas semakin ricuh. Sementara yang bersangkutan—Atemu dan Yugi—hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

 **#2.** **Same but Different?**

Jika dilihat sekilas dan baru mengenal mereka, Atemu dan Yugi memang seperti kembar. Tapi jika lebih teliti lagi bukan hanya perbedaan tinggi yang akan terlihat berbeda di antara keduanya. Atemu yang memiliki darah Mesir dari ayahnya memiliki kulit yang lebih tan daripada Yugi yang memiliki kulit putih dan pucat layaknya orang Jepang pada umumnya. Begitu juga dengan iris krimson menyala milik Atemu yang terlihat tegas, tajam dan sedikit mengintimidasi sangat jauh berbeda dengan iris magenta lembut milik Yugi yang selalu bersinar hangat.

Ah dan jangan lupakan juga aura yang seolah berada di sekitar mereka berdua. Jika Yugi memiliki aura hangat dan mudah menerima serta membawa perasaan nyaman pada keluarga, teman dan sahabatnya, Atemu memiliki aura seperti seorang bangsawan yang tidak sedikit membuat orang-orang menatapnya kagum dan takjub. Namun tak sedikit pula yang merasa iri dengan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki pemuda berdarah Mesir tersebut.

 **#3.** **Friends**

Yugi bukan murid populer. Postur tubuhnya yang pendek (yang bahkan lebih pendek dari Anzu) serta kepribadiannya yang pemalu membuatnya terkesan cupu dan geek . Sangat jauuuh dari kata populer. Berbeda dengan Atemu Ishtar yang sejak minggu pertamanya sekolah di SMU Domino langsung menjadi incaran hampir 90 persen populasi murid wanita.

See? Mereka memang mirip, tapi berbeda nasib hahaha.

Untuk urusan teman, mungkin Yugi sedikit lebih beruntung. Meskipun sedikit, teman Yugi (atau bisa dibilang sahabat) sangat dekat dan akrab dengannya. Dan tentunya mereka berteman dengan Yugi karena tulus, bukan karena gaya, uang ataupun kepopuleran. Mereka sudah seperti saudara baginya. Katsuya, Hiroto, Anzu dan Ryou adalah sahabatnya yang berharga. Bisa ditambahkan Kaiba juga jika mengabaikan komentar-komentar sarkastiknya.

Sedangkan Atemu hanya benar-benar dekat dengan Mana dan Malik Ishtar, yang memang adalah sepupu yang sudah dikenalnya sejak mereka belum bisa berbicara. Selain itu dia tidak memiliki teman dekat lagi. Atemu memang tertawa dan bercanda dengan murid kelas 2-D atau kelas lainnya. Tapi hanya sebatas itu, Atemu tidak pernah keluar atau main bersama mereka. Dia juga tidak bisa selalu bersama Mana atau Malik karena mereka ada di kelas yang berbeda dan memiliki kegiatan klub yang berbeda pula. Entah kenapa di mata seorang Yugi Mutou, Atemu nampak suram dan kesepian. Mungkin... itu hanya perasaannya.

"Yuuugiii~ kau ini sedang apa sihhh?"

"ITTAI!" Yugi berteriak kesakitan saat Anzu menarik kedua pipinya gemas. Setelah terlepas Yugi hanya bisa mengusap pipi dan menggerutu sebal. Sebenarnya sedikit malu juga karena ketahuan melamun. Teman-temannya tertawa keras, Kaiba juga terlihat menahan tawanya.

"Ah! Money bag tertawa." Jounouchi dengan tak sopannya menunjuk hidung Kaiba.

"Urusai mutt !"

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar kau manusia jamur!" pertengkaran pasangan fenomenal pun tak terelakkan lagi.

Hah... tapi terkadang para sahabatnya itu sungguh terlalu berisik. Yugi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, dan sedikit terperanjat saat manik magentanya bertatap langsung dengan krimson indah milik idola baru SMU Domino, Atemu Ishtar. Yugi yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya setelah memberikan senyum tipis.

 **#4.** **Smile**

Atemu bosan setengah mati. Jam pelajaran Biologi sedang kosong karena sensei yang mengajarnya tiba-tiba sakit, kelas langsung berubah bak pasar. Sial padahal itu pelajaran kesukaannya. Menyebalkan sekali. Atemu juga sedang tidak mood mengikuti obrolan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ugh! Kenapa sih dia tidak sekelas saja dengan Malik atau Mana? Demi Obelisk yang ada di atas sana, ia benar-benar bosan.

Dengan malas pemuda berumur 16 tahun itu mencoret-coret kertas di hadapannya. Saat itulah dia mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari meja paling belakang, meja tempat Yugi Mutou dan teman-temannya berkerumun. Hah~~ mereka sepertinya tampak asyik sekali, pikir Atemu. Jadi iri...

Yugi Mutou yang kata orang-orang memiliki kemiripan dengannya. Yugi Mutou yang meskipun sedikit pemalu namun entah kenapa bisa berteman dengan manusia super berisik macam Katsuya Jounouchi, Anzu Mazaki dan Hiroto Honda. Mungkin di antara grup itu hanya Ryou Bakura yang terlihat normal di mata Atemu. Tidak ketinggalan pula pewaris utama Kaiba corp. yang juga masuk dalam lingkaran aneh itu. Mungkin rumor yang selama ini beredar kalau dia in relationship dengan Katsuya Jounouchi memang benar. Jadi tak heran kalau dia selalu mengikuti pemuda berambut pirang yang memang selalu ada di sekitar Yugi Mutou.

Yugi Mutou yang memiliki senyum hangat dan bisa keras kepala juga kalau dia mau. Yugi Mutou yang entah sejak kapan mulai menarik perhatian Atemu Ishtar karena kepribadiannya yang unik dan mengingatkannya pada Kuriboh, kucing kesayangannya di rumah.

Jadinya saat pemuda mungil itu melihat ke arahnya dan mereka tak sengaja saling bertatap mata sejenak, Atemu hanya bisa berkedip tanpa ekspresi sementara Yugi Mutou langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, tak lupa dengan senyum ramahnya. Atemu kembali berkedip takjub.

Tadi itu... apa? Jantungnya berdetak tak normal, lebih cepat dari biasanya.

 **#5.** **Ikou, Ishtar-kun**

Siang cerah itu Yugi dan kawan-kawannya minus Kaiba sedang asyik berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah ketika melihat Atemu yang terlihat kebingungan dan juga sedikit kesal. Merasa penasaran Yugi mendekati pemuda Mesir itu yang tampaknya tidak menyadari keberadan mereka.

"Ano... Ishtar-kun? Daijobu ka?" yang ditanya sedikit terperanjat kaget dengan kemunculan Yugi—dan teman-temannya— yang tiba-tiba.

"Hai . Aku hanya sedang... menunggu jemputan saja." Jawabnya tidak yakin.

"Ho... kau sendirian? Tidak bersama dengan Mana-san dan Malik-kun?" tanya Anzu yang kini ada di samping Yugi. Tidak biasanya teman sekelas mereka ini masih ada di lingkungan sekolah meski bel sudah berbunyi sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Apalagi dia tampak seperti anjing yang tersesat begitu.

"Tidak. Hari ini mereka tidak masuk karena sesuatu." Atemu tampak enggan menjawabnya. Yugi memiringkan kepala heran sementara Jounouchi, Honda dan Ryou memandang penuh selidik pada sang idola sekolah. Membuat Atemu semakin tidak nyaman. Untung saja dia diselamatkan oleh suara pesan masuk dari ponselnya. Buru-buru dikeluarkannya benda kecil berwarna hitam itu.

"Sial,"

"Kenapa Idol-kun? Sopir pribadimu tidak bisa bisa datang menjemput ha?" ledek Jounouchi "Yugi, ayo cepat! Nanti kita tertinggal kereta." Ujarnya sambil melewati Atemu yang sekarang menatapnya sebal.

"Katsuya-kun, keretanya masih akan berangkat 35 menit lagi," Pemuda mungil itu menarik tangan teman pirangnya sebelum berdiri tepat di depan Atemu. "Ne... Ishtar-kun, mau ke stasiun bersama kami?" tanyanya ramah.

"Aku tidak tahu arah pulang." Atemu memerah karena malu. Yugi dan yang lainnya memandangnya tak berkedip "Ma-maksudku aku tidak tahu harus naik kereta apa dan ke mana... aku tidak bisa menghubungi Malik dan Mana." Ujarnya semakin pelan, Jounouchi dan Honda tersedak menahan tawa.

"Are... apa kau mau ikut dengan kami dulu ke game centre sampai kau bisa menghubungi sepupumu Ishtar-kun?"

"Yuugi~~" Bisa dipastikan Jounouchi tidak setuju, yang tentu saja diabaikan Yugi.

"Kebetulan hari ini kami harus naik kereta karena Kaiba-kun tidak bisa ikut. Dou?' dipandangi dengan tatapan mengharap begitu... bagaimana bisa Atemu menolaknya?

"Kalau kau tidak mau—"

"Baiklah!" Potong Atemu cepat, mungkin ini bisa jadi kesempatan baginya untuk dekat dengan pemuda unik di depannya. Yugi dan Anzu Mazaki tersenyum mendengar jawaban Atemu.

"T-tapi—" Katsuya protes tak terima.

"Sudahlah Katsuyaa-kun...Hiroto-kun, ayo kita jalan." Anzu manarik paksa kedua sahabat laki-lakinya itu dengan semangat, membuat Yugi tertawa kecil. Ryou menyusul ketiganya, meninggalkan Yugi di belakang bersama Atemu.

"Ikou ne Ishtar-kun,"

Atemu tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Hai Yugi-kun.." dan tertawa kecil melihat teman barunya itu yang kini melebarkan mata terkejut mendengar nama kecilnya disebut. Sungguh menggemaskan. Eh, apa tadi ia berpikiran Yugi Mutou menggemaskan?

 **#6.** **Friend** **s (2)**

Sejak hari itu secara tidak resmi Atemu Ishtar bergabung ke dalam lingkaran pertemanan Yugi Mutou. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya mengangkat alis heran, tapi Atemu tidak peduli. Dia bahagia dengan teman-teman barunya. Mereka membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tertawa dengan lepas. Di hadapan mereka Atemu bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa harus menjaga imej. Tapi tetap saja dia masih malu setengah mati ketika Mana dengan santainya membongkar rahasia tentang kelemahannya akan segala hal yang yang terlihat imut. Oh Ra... mau ditaruh mana harga dirinya?

Tapi... tidak apalah, karena setelah kejadian yang memalukan itu Atemu bisa melihat Yugi tertawa dengan indahnya.

Sial! Dia melamunkan Yugi lagi!

 **#7. Y** **ami?**

Yugi tidak tahu entah sejak kapan perasannya terhadap pemuda bermata krimson itu berubah. Berbeda dari perasaannya pada Jounouchi, Ryou, Hiroto, dan juga Anzu. Yang dia tahu sejak mereka pergi ke game centre bersama dan secara tidak sengaja satu kelompok di kelas Sejarah Dunia mereka langsung akrab. Seakan tak terpisahkan –dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Jika ada pembagian kelompok Atemu selalu memilih Yugi, istirahat makan siang dan sepulang sekolah pun sering bermain bersama. Apalagi keduanya sama-sama gila game, benar-benar tidak ada tandingannya.

Atemu Ishtar benar-benar seperti bayangan seorang Yugi Mutou. Bayangan yang selalu mengikuti cahaya ke manapun dia pergi.

Karenanya Jounouchi yang saat itu sebal dengan keberadaan pemuda berambut unik itu menyebutnya: YAMI. Ya.. yami alias bayangan yang selalu mengekor ke manapun Yugi pergi. 'Dasar kau yami menyebalkan tak tahu diri! Mulai sekarang jangan mengikuti Yugi terus!'

Yami yang mendengarnya kontan saja menyipitkan mata tak suka. Beraninya anak anjing pirang itu melarangnya! Apa pula itu yami-yami?! He is a human for Obelisk's sake. Dan seperti biasa rasa sebalnya langsung menghilang begitu melihat Yugi tertawa.

"Na... Atemu-kun... bukankah Yami terdengar lebih imut menurutmu? Kau suka yang imut-imut bukan?" Yugi... kenapa kau setuju dengan manusia pirang ituuuu? Batin Atemu dilema.

"Ne? Apa kau tidak mau jadi bayanganku lagi?" Tanya Yugi usil sambil menarik-narik lengan seragam Atemu. Dari segi manapun Yugi tampak saaaaangat imut jika sedang dalam mode usil dan jahil seperti ini.

Atemu menelan ludah.

"Yaamii-kun~"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Terserah kau saja!" 1-0 untuk Yugi dkk.

-OoO-

Namanya Atemu Ishtar, murid pindahan dari Mesir yang menjadi teman sekelas Yugi sejak satu tahun yang lalu di SMU Domino. Dia baik, cerdas, karismatik, humoris, dan sedikit menyebalkan. Tidak lupa kaya dan juga tampan—kata murid-murid perempuan, bukan kata Yugi.

Namanya Atemu Ishtar, anak tunggal yang sangat protektif pada Mana Ishtar, sepupunya dari kelas sebelah. Namanya Atemu Ishtar... tapi Yugi lebih suka memangggilnya dengan Yami.

Meskipun murid yang lain tetap memanggilnya Atemu atau Ishtar, bagi Yugi Atemu Ishtar adalah Yami. Yugi suka saat alis pemuda tampan itu berkedut sebal ketika Yugi dan yang lainnya memanggilnya 'Yami', katanya nama itu tidak keren dan mirip nama perempuan. Tapi Yugi tidak perduli, karena baginya nama Yami terdengar lebih indah.

Sampai akhirnya Atemu aka. Yami mulai lelah mengingatkan teman-temannya dan pasrah saja saat lagi-lagi nama 'Yami' yang keluar saat mereka memanggilnya. Ate—Yami cuma tersenyum seperti biasanya sama seperti saat ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama 'Atemu'. Lihatlah, siapa dulu yang protes mati-matian jika dipanggil dengan nama Yami, dasar aneh.

Lagi pula... nama Yami semakin mendekatkan mereka berdua. Yami dan Yugi. Bayangan dan Cahayanya. Selalu berdampingan.

OWARI.

-OoO-

Terima kasih sudah membaca (^o^)/


End file.
